Overleg gebruiker:Aquarelle
Welkom op Wikistad! Ik ben blij nog een inwoner te mogen verwelkomen! Je kan hier wat rondkijken door op willekeurige pagina te klikken. Je kan ook al direct stemmen op de vlag, zie hier. En euh, hoe ben jij hier geraakt? Wikipedia? 26 jun 2007 10:17 (UTC) :Ik ben hier geraakt door mevrouw (juffrouw) Kampernoelje, maar stemmen voor de vlag kan ik niet omdat ik reeds ben geregistreerd onder een andere naam en die wil ik lekker niet verklappen. Het is toch allemaal fictie hé ? Maar ik vind jullie vlag wel mooi. Ik heb ook een bijdrage te leveren en wil hierover eerst overleggen met jullie. Waar begin ik ? Aquarelle 26 jun 2007 10:40 (UTC) ::Wel, ik raad je aan eens wat op 'willekeurige pagina' (links) te klikken, daar leer je veel mee. Anders kan je ook al eens in onze fora rondsnuisteren. Verder ben ik heel blij dat je in Maple Hills wilt wonen, als burgemeester kan ik je alleen maar hartelijk verwelkomen. Een vrouwenvereniging is er al: Vrouwww, maar dara gebeurt niet zo heel veel; misschien een kans voor jou om daar iets aan te veranderen. Vragen zijn welkom. 26 jun 2007 12:41 (UTC) :::Als je wilt kies je maar een huisje in MH, en als je wilt dat ik het voor je doe, zeg je het ook maar. 26 jun 2007 13:16 (UTC) SHBB Beste Aquarelle, SHBB, mijn concern, heeft nieuw talent nodig, geinterreseerd? neem contact op mijn overlegpagina.Bob I 1 jul 2007 10:44 (UTC) Officiële vraag Geachte gebruiker Aquarelle. Hierbij vraag ik u officieel om uitleg of een eventuele bekentenis over het al dan niet hetzelfde zijn van de volgende personen: * Aesopos * Aesopvs * Aquarelle de president, namens de overheid, 16 aug 2007 13:50 (UTC) ::Ik begrijp uw vraag niet goed, ik heb daarstraks een hele uitleg gegeven en wanneer ik klik op "mijn bijdragen" staat het er niet op. Kunnen jullie achterhalen waar het eventueel staat ? Perle 16 aug 2007 13:53 (UTC) :::Ik heb nog snel een andere bewerking gedaan, en dus is er een bewerkingsconflict ontstaan waarbij je een scherm kreeg met als titel "Bewerkingsconflict", je zal dat niet gezien hebben en naar een andere pagina gegaan zijn ofzo. Misschien als je verschillende keren op "Terug" of "Back" linksboven klikt, dat je dat scherm nog kan terugvinden 16 aug 2007 13:56 (UTC) ::::Het lukt niet meer, maar ik zal het herhalen: Aesopos is (in jullie ogen althans) héél oud en ervaring met gebruikersportalen en wikipedia had (heeft) hij totaal niet. Wikificeren, CATS, Blog, Sockpuppets, handtekeningen aanmaken ? Nooit iets van gehoord. Foto's down- of uploaden ? Nooit eerder gedaan. Licenties van Wiki-Commons, wat voor beesten zijn dat ? Met Sjablonen werken ? Zelfs met tekstverwerking een nachtmerrie. Dan maar zelf uitproberen. En wat doe je dan wanneer je een vraag stelt en het antwoord je niet verder helpt. Ingebroken in zijn eigenste pc, inlogcodes gestolen, pc gestolen, ja daar heeft hij wèl ervaring mee. BOEKEN kunnen we erover schrijven. Op nl.Wikipedia lijkt het wel een heksenketel. Vandaar dat de eerste onzekere stappen op de stad.wikia.com dan ook avontuurlijk waren. Tot op vandaag nog niet begrepen wat de bedoeling is van stad.wikia.com. Uitsluitend fictie met hier en daar een vleugje realiteit of net omgekeerd. Zeker geen kwade bedoelingen van onzentwege. Gewoon in de anonimiteit willen opgaan en toch een steentje bijdragen aan iets zinnigs. Dus, alles blokkeren dan maar, het maakt toch in sé niet uit wie een artikel schrijft. Bedoeling was toch dat er meer mensen op stad.wikia.com kwamen zodat het ding draaiende werd gehouden. Anders verwijder je maar alles. Een enthousiaste ouderling en zijn schare brainchildren inclusief. Perle 16 aug 2007 14:11 (UTC) :::::Dus alle varianten van "Aesopos" zijn één persoon? Ik begrijp je uitleg, en ik vind het dan ook niet zo erg hoor, maar ik zou wel graag willen dat er één naam wordt gekozen waar hij dan mee verderwerkt. 16 aug 2007 14:36 (UTC) Wat dachten jullie van : Æsop ? [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Æsop]] 16 aug 2007 14:48 (UTC) [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Æsop]] 16 aug 2007 14:50 (UTC) [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesopos|Æsop]] 16 aug 2007 15:01 (UTC) 18px 16 aug 2007 15:03 (UTC) Wat ik nog niet helemaal duidelijk weet: dus alle Aesopos-varianten zijn één persoon. Maar is de persoon achter Aquarelle diezelfde persoon? 16 aug 2007 17:24 (UTC) :Beste Robin, jouw ideeen over de afkomst van Aquarelle lijkt me eigenlijk nog niet zo gek. als je kijkt naar taalgebruik, interesse en het feit dat alle vier de namen beginnen met een A. 16 aug 2007 17:50 (UTC) ::Nee hoor. Eerlijk gezegd zaten er eel van ons al láng met dat idee. Kijk bv. naar Mevrouw Kampernoelje en alle artikels daarrond. 16 aug 2007 17:53 (UTC) :::Inderdaad, ik zat dat al te denken toen de gebruiker Aquarelle net gemaakt was 17 aug 2007 05:25 (UTC) :::::Wat zou je ervan zeggen als ik eens in jouw private sfeer ga rondneuzen en het resultaat op 't internet zet ? 18px 17 aug 2007 11:29 (UTC) ::::::Laten we allemaal onze kalmte bewaren en vriendelijk blijven. Ik bedrijp dat Aesopos (zoals zo goed als iedereen hier) op zijn privacy gesteld is. Gelieve daarvoor respect te hebben. Daarom, probeer deze discussie met respect en kalmte verder te voeren of te staken. 17 aug 2007 11:38 (UTC) :::::::Ik respecteer dat ook en daarom ook mijn excuses. maar dit was wel het bewijs dat Aquarelle niet schuldig was aan sokpopperij. maar dan trek ik mijn verklaring weer in. 21 aug 2007 08:17 (UTC) ::::::::OK, zand erover, en ik onderteken vanaf nu met 18px Perle 21 aug 2007 09:51 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel Bericht Nu de deadline is verstreken wil ik het wél even kwijt: de reis was lang en moeizaam maar ik heb vele antwoorden gevonden. Ik kon ook reeds vroeger vertrekken, maar met mijn handtekening wil ik jullie regelmatig herinneren aan de toekomst die we met z'n allen tegemoetgaan. Ik heb ondertussen mijn zwerversbestaan weer opgenomen en zet mijn reis voort om een belangrijke boodschap over te brengen. Bedankt voor alles en misschien ooit eens tot later, wie weet (breeeeede glimlach) lopen wij elkaar onderweg nog wel eens tegen het lijf. Aquarelle Perle 4 aug 2008 09:45 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2009